Juramentos rotos
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando rompes las promesas que alguna vez hiciste? Hiei se enamora de un muchacho que sufre de una enfermedad que lo lleva cada día mas a la muerte ¿Qué harán para poder soportar los obstáculos que vienen? Es un yaoi Hiei x Yoite. (Re subido). Puede que la categoría sea Romance y Drama, pero trato de hacerlo general, verán de todo un poco.


**Juramentos Rotos**

**Advertencia: AU-Posible Ooc -Oc (Personajes propios)-Pareja Crossover-Yaoi-Lemon-violencia-Muerte de un personaje.**

**Capitulo 1.-La llegada.**

Era un nuevo ciclo escolar, después de unas largas vacaciones de verano se podía mirar nuevamente por la mañana grupos de jóvenes en el metro, caminando o en bicicleta, con sus uniformes arreglados y no tan arreglados, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos institutos. Iban con entusiasmo y claro muchos adormecidos. Entre ellos, un joven de cabello negro azulado, puntiagudo y de ojos color rojo, además de baja estatura, iba a paso lento y con un rostro de fastidio y sueño.

Al parecer sería su primer día en la escuela preparatoria Shinkai, cursando su segundo año, pues el chico se había mudado solo hace poco y con ello debía cambiar a una nueva escuela mas cercas de su trabajo y su departamento, aunque había sido un cambio radical consideraba que era lo mejor en estos momentos de su vida, pues la relación con su padre, su madrastra y media hermana no era para nada buena.

El muchacho miro el cielo despejado y con un rostro de pocos amigos soltó un gran suspiro y se apresuro a llegar, aunque no quería ir al discurso del Director, era mejor comenzar bien en dicha escuela y demostrarle a su padre que el podía vivir solo sin problemas.

[…]

Durante el discurso y como bien sabía iba a terminar durmiéndose, no había sido buena idea dormir tarde mientras miraba películas de horror, vaya ahora no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos del todo y más cuando aquel tipo con pinta de mocoso, que se hacia llamar director soltaba puras cosas molestas y aburridas, su cuerpo llego a su limite al punto de quedarse totalmente dormido, aun entre sueños escuchaba las risas y murmullos de los que estaban a su alrededor, pero eso en verdad no le importaba; en un mundo envuelto en oscuridad miraba una imagen borrosa de una mujer llorando, al principio no era capaz de reconocerla hasta que la imagen se aclaro y miro a una mujer de cabellos verdes y piel tan blanca como la nieve, aquella mujer sollozando era su madre y el sabía por que lloraba, el sabía cual era su pesar, pero no entendía por que ella lo soportaba. Su sueño hubiera continuado de no haber sido que una voz insistente lo llamaba y esta cada vez era más fuerte al punto de fastidiarlo.

-¡Oye despierta!-Insistente, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos mirándolo fulminante, aquel chico retrocedió un poco temeroso de aquella mirada-Disculpa…pero todos se han ido-Dijo sonriendo de lado, Hiei miro a su alrededor notando que en verdad solo quedaba un grupo de jóvenes que lo miraban y se reían de él, cosa que no le tomo importancia alguna y prefirió tomar su mochila y salir del lugar.

Se apresuro por llegar a su salón, sin embargo fue detenido por un chico alto de ojos color esmeralda y cabello largo y rojizo, este le sonreía de una forma que considero molesta.

-Disculpa ¿Eres Jaganshi Hiei?-Pregunto aquel pelirrojo, haciendo que el chico alzara una ceja.

-Si ¿Por qué?-Miro hacia otra dirección, esperando la respuesta y que lo dejara irse pronto, no estaba de buen humor después de aquel sueño.

-Lo siento, permíteme presentarme-Dijo sonriente-Soy Suichi Minamino, estamos en la misma clase-Hiei no dijo nada y asintió sin mucho intentes, a lo que Suichi continuo-El profesor asignado a nuestra clase te miro dormir durante el discurso del director, a lo cual me pidió…

-Vigilarme-Concluyo Hiei por el pelirrojo, este se rasco la mejilla nervioso y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que si…lo siento-Hiei solo se limito a encogerse de hombros-Mejor vamos a clases-Hiei solo lo siguió sin decir nada en todo el transcurso hacia el salón.

Al iniciar la clase, el profesor asignado entro; era un hombre joven de unos 25 años, alto y bien parecido de cabello negro. Se presento a su grupo e hizo que todos los jóvenes hicieran lo mismo, cuando llego el turno de Hiei después de un largo rato, este se encontraba dormitando.

-Hmp… ¡Jaganshi despierte!-El profesor llamo su atención, haciendo que todos se rieran y Hiei solo abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto de una forma cínica, haciendo que el profesor alzara la ceja y se cruzara de brazos.

-¿Podrías hacernos el gran honor de presentarte al grupo?-Pregunto el profesor esperando la repuesta de Hiei, a lo cual este solo soltó un "Hn".

-Sabe mi nombre y no veo que necesite saber mas…-Miro a un costado, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, el profesor solo negó con la cabeza y así continuo con la clase.

Al finalizar, todos salieron y Hiei al final, el profesor lo detuvo un momento.

-Espero que no ocasione problemas, Jaganshi - Lo miro y Hiei solo siguió de largo.

-En verdad eres interesante ¿No?-Dijo Minamino detrás de Hiei, este se encogió de hombros-Oye ¿A qué club planeas entrar?-Pregunto curioso de la respuesta del ojos carmesí.

-No lo se, me da igual…-Respondió de forma cortante, Minamino sonrió y lo alcanzo, caminando a su paso.

-Entonces entra al club de Teatro, mis amigos buscan nuevo "elenco" yo entraría pero estoy en el club de Ciencias y botánica, solo ayudo en ocasiones- Hiei lo miro de reojo.

-No se actuar… y tampoco quiero hacerlo-Respondió, sin embargo Minamino se quedo pensativo un segundo.

-Vamos, tu no tienes interés en alguno, solo ayudaras detrás de escenario ¿Puedes por lo menos ir a la presentación?-Lo miro de forma suplicante, como si en verdad algo ocultara, Hiei resignado y para finalizar aquella charla, asintió- ¡Genial! -Dijo el pelirrojo como si se hubiera quitando algún peso de encima, Hiei lo miro desconfiado, estaba por arrepentirse pero en eso su atención fue llamada por unos gritos, volteando observo a tres chicos, golpeando a otro e insultándolo.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Jaganshi curioso, de que nadie detuviera la pelea.

-Un compañero-Respondió Suichi caminando a su lado, y Hiei hizo lo mismo mirando a un joven con una mirada algo sombría pero unos ojos muy azules aunque parecían algo apagados, cuando pasaron Hiei aun curioso pregunto.

-¿Por qué no lo ayudan?-No era como si fuera en verdad importante saberlo, y no era como si el fuera a hacerlo, solo curiosidad se dijo a si mismo.

-Odia que lo ayuden, si lo hacemos puede que no lo veamos un buen rato por aquí-El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, Hiei solo se pudo imaginar a aquel chico como un chico "malo" con una banda de delincuentes a su servicio, y que solía estar metido en problemas con la autoridad-¿Por qué tanto interés?-Pregunto Suichi mirándolo, Hiei desvió la mirada-Bueno luego te lo presento-Concluyo y Hiei siguió sin responder nada.

[…]

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, las clases solo habían sido presentaciones y explicar de que iba el curso, Hiei se hubiera saltado todo eso, de no a haber sido que Minamino Suichi estaba detrás de él vigilándolo, zorro astuto pensó el Jaganshi.

-Vamos a la cafetería Hiei-Dijo sonriente, Hiei suspiro.

-¿Tengo opción?-Dijo fastidiado.

-Que malo-Minamino se rio y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería, al entrar Hiei pudo notar el gran entusiasmo de todas las chicas al ver al pelirrojo, emocionadas no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

-Eres muy popular…-Dijo con fastidio, y deseando escapar de aquellas mujeres molestas que parecían pronto se balancearían sobre ellos, el terminaría muerto de ser así y el pelirrojo a su lado, tal vez solo acosado y violado al paso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto ingenuo Suichi, Hiei lo miro con cara de "¿_Neta_?".

-Por nada…-Mejor dejo las cosas como tal y se dirigió a una mesa, arrojando su mochila arriba de la mesa, y sentándose, Suichi se sentó frente suyo.

-¿Traes almuerzo? O ¿Prefieres comprar algo?-Pregunto mirándolo fijamente, Hiei desvió nuevamente su mirada.

-No tengo hambre…y no me mires tanto, es molesto…además no quiero morir por una avalancha de gritonas-Respondió toscamente.

-¿Gritonas?-El ojos esmeralda ladeo la cabeza, sin entender mucho a lo que se refería.

-Esas mujeres… las chicas son unas escandalosas-Le respondió dando a notar su fastidió en el tema.

-Por lo que veo, no tienes novia ¿Cierto?-Suichi rio al ver la cara de Hiei, este alzo la ceja.

-No y ni me interesa, además las mujeres en cuanto me ven piensan que las matare, o que se yo-Puede que tuvieran razón, pensó, pues en verdad no las entendía. El ojos verde se rio, y luego miro hacia alguien.

-Bueno, ya conocerás alguien, mira ahí esta-Hiei lo miro y sin saber de quien hablaba, Suichi llamo a alguien y en cuestión de segundos un chico alto, de mirada oscura, y cabellos negros estaba parado a un lado de ellos, Hiei lo miro y se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que estaban golpeando hace rato, pudo notar unos golpes y moretones en su rostro.

-Buenos días-Dijo aquel chico de forma amable y miro a Hiei fijamente, mientras Hiei hizo lo mismo y fruncía el ceño.

-Yoite, el es Hiei es nuevo en el colegió y tenia mucho interés de conocerte-Dijo entusiasmado Suichi, Hiei lo fulmino con la mirada y Yoite miro aun mas a Hiei, sin mostrar realmente alguna expresión en su rostro-Creo que podrán llevarse bien-El pelirrojo sonrió y Hiei volvió a mirar a Yoite, el mas alto no decía nada solo lo miraba sin expresar nada, y Hiei fruncía mas el ceño, Suichi los miraba a ambos, parecía una lucha por ver quien era el mas intimidante de ambos.

-Deja de mirarme…-Dijo por fin Hiei, desviando su mirada y mostrándose sonrojado y molesto, algo que asombro a Suichi, Hiei no parecía ser tímido como para mostrar tal rostro apenado.

-Mucho gusto, con permiso-Dijo Yoite dándose vuelta y retirándose, Hiei como si fuera un muñeco de cuerda, siguió con la mirada hacia donde Yoite se había ido hasta verlo marcharse.

-Es un arrogante…-Dijo molesto, Suichi dijo algo como si hubiera descubierto algo muy extraño, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo, Hiei no le tomo importancia, hasta que lo dijo claramente.

-Te gusta Yoite…-Hiei volteo rápidamente, casi queriéndolo matar en ese mismo instante y sin darse cuenta, su rostro volvió a enrojecerse, sin palabras no sabía si negar o no.

-¡Claro que no me gusta ese tipo!-Dijo defendiéndose, sin embargo Suichi sonreía de una forma sospechosa.

-Vamos Hiei, entiendo no es que sea malo que te gusten los hombres…y no es malo que te guste…Yoite…-Suichi intentaba calmarlo, sin embargo para mala suerte de ambos, habían llegado un grupo de jóvenes que habían escuchado la conversación, con asombro una chica de cabellos azulados grito.

-¿¡Te gusta Yoite!?-Su grito retumbo por el lugar, haciendo que todos voltearan y lo miraran, al parecer todos sabían quien era Yoite y para su mala suerte, todos sabían que el era el chico extraño que se quedo dormido en el discurso, Hiei casi se echa encima de aquella chica si no hubiera sido una mujer, diablos eso no importaba lo hubiera echo si no estuvieran otros hombres con ella.

-¡Que tipo más extraño!-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés con una sonrisa burlona, Hiei estallo, tomo su mochila y salió rápido del lugar lo mas que deseaba era desaparecer justo en ese momento.

-Espera Hiei no te vayas-Hiei no escucho a Suichi y salió corriendo con la mirada baja y furioso, en el pasillo Hiei peleaba consigo mismo, sus pensamientos eran realmente malos. En su camino, observo a Yoite recargado en la pared, Hiei lo miro fulminante y Yoite volteo y sonrió de forma débil, Hiei sintió estremecerse por alguna razón, solo camino de largo.

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto el chico de ojos azules, Hiei se detuvo un momento y lo miro de reojo-Aun faltan tres clases…-Dijo Yoite en un susurro muy bajo, pero Hiei logro entenderlo.

-¿¡Qué importa!? Solo quiero irme de este maldito lugar…todo es tu culpa, demonios-Miro molesto al chico, Hiei miro un poco de temor en la mirada de Yoite, pero fue cambiado por un rostro frío. En ese momento, un grupo de chicas riéndose se acercaron a ambos.

-¿Tienen una pelea los amantes?-Dijeron y se rieron juntas, Hiei las miro furioso y Yoite no entendía que ocurría-¿Aun no te confiesas amiguito?-Dijo una de ellas mirando a Hiei, iba a detenerla, pero otra hablo-Yoite, este chico esta enamorado de ti ¿No es lindo?- En ese momento Yoite volteo y miro a Hiei mostrando asombro, Hiei se dio vuelta y salió de ahí rápido aun escuchando las risas de las chicas.

Molesto, Hiei llego a un parque conocido, y subió a un árbol y furioso le dio un golpe al tronco.

-¡Diablos!-Hiei negó, en verdad si el supiera que todo era un mal entendido, una mentira no estaría furioso no le importaría, pero vaya el sabía que no era así, era muy rápido decir que lo amaba, pero el sabía que sentía una atracción, un enamoramiento por el chico de ojos azules, eso era su enojo el había jurado algo y ahora estaba rompiéndolo-Madre…No quiero acabar como tu…pero diablos ¿¡Pensar que ese idiota es hermoso!?-Grito y se recostó, un enamoramiento uno por primera vez en su vida, cuando no creyó que pasara, cuando pensó que sería fácil no sentir nada por alguien nunca en su vida…

Hiei cerró sus ojos, de nuevo perdiéndose en sus sueños, en aquellos tristes sueños que rondaban su mente cada día.

**[...]**

De acuerdo, este fic ya lo había subido anteriormente llegando a 9 capítulos, hoy lo vuelto a subir adaptándome a mi nuevo estilo de narración, cambiando muchas ideas y tratando de hacer los personajes menos Ooc (No juro nada :I ) y también no diciendo inmediatamente la vida de los personajes, el caso es que quiero mejorarlo, por lo cual los capítulos serán muy diferentes a la primera idea. Espero les guste y disculpen mis errores, soy escritora por hobby y por que me gusta, no soy profesional tengan claro eso, si no te gusta mi fic puedes retirarte y advertidos ya están, saben a lo que se exponen.

En fin, si les gusto los invito a segur conmigo, perdonen si me tardo, tengo asuntos escolares y me llevan mi tiempo, escribiré cuando tenga tiempo e imaginación xD


End file.
